User talk:Lord ShadowScythe
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Melee weapons page. Feel free to check out our Manual of Style. You may find it useful in abiding by Zombiepedia's standards, and avoiding reverted contributions. Please leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or comments. Have a nice day! — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk Revert War Hi. First off, let me say I was not the anonymous editor that reverted your equipment edits, nor do I have any idea who that may be. And while I don't believe any use of aggressive or inflammatory language is ever a good idea on a wiki, overall, I have no problem with how you handled the situation. I did want to say that I understand the reason for the edits though. First off, I've never heard of a self-loading crossbow, and the first time anyone has brought it up on this wiki. Do you have any links to sites selling or discussing such a thing? Even it you're right about them, I would imagine they are very rare, and use a power source that is in short supply. Secondly (and this is more a matter of semantics), but a machete is not technically a sword, but a large knife. While there are swords that are visually similar, and virtually the same size as a machete, the key is balance between the hilt and the blade. This is important for deflecting strikes. A machete is not designed or balanced for combat - only inflicting damage. A machete is not as good for combat (against a sword wielding foe) as a sword, and some swords are not as good for clearing brush as a machete. In general, I feel Equipment already over indulges in weaponry, considering we already have so much content in that area elsewhere. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 15:36, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Not really sure I understand the SPAS-12 metaphor. Could you elaborate? The Equipment page is one of those old, large pages that people have been editing for a long time, and everyone has a different idea as to what it is meant to be. My view is that since pretty much every Zombiepedia visitor is interested in weapons, and we have so many weapon pages, Equipment is a place we gloss over weapons, and emphasize necessary items and resources that are less "sexy", but just as vital as a weapon. Food, water, tools, that sort of thing. :A machete is a popular weapon against zombies, but it is first and foremost, a tool. Much like a crowbar, a fire axe, a hatchet or a sledgehammer, killing zombies is something it is good at, but it is designed for a non-violent purpose. That's why I think those weapons should have a higher profile on an Equipment page than guns or swords, which are weapons of war first and foremost. To be honest, this page is a jumbled up ball of fish hooks, and while alot of the word for word is good, the disorganization makes me think of starting a total overhaul. :As far as the crossbow, you needn't use the link (although I saw it, and it was very cool). I think the better place for that would be on the non-projectile weapons page. Heck, I don't for the life of me know why no one has created a crossbow page - that sort of redundancy is fine with me. There should be broad pages with a little of everything, and then for enthusiasts that love every detail, a page about a certain particular model or version. Guns, swords, crossbows, etc should just get a general mention, maybe a sentance or two, then a link to the page that is meant to delve into said topic. That's not really a "rule" per say, but it is what we try to encourage. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>''']] talk 01:15, July 2, 2013 (UTC)